TPTNG: A Pirate's Ransom
by Wherever Girl
Summary: When Jim and Silver are framed for a crime, Tesoro, Jonesy, and Tyson take to the etherium once again to clear their names... which involves posing as pirates and facing every kind of threat the galaxy has to offer.
1. It All Began With Two Brothers

_In a long-forgotten act of insanity, one authoress rises from the ashes with a firm grip of inspiration, to continue what she began long ago…_

_Writing stories on fan-fiction._

_But the question is, will she succeed, or will her stories bomb, leaving her to post only one-shots for the rest of her life? _

Me: Very nice, kitty-mew, but I can read the sarcasm between the lines!

Kitty: Mew. (walks away)

*shakes head* That's the last time I leave my laptop open. But, it is true- my hiatus has come to an end and I've decided to get back to writing not one, not two, but THREE different stories at the same time! (updating when my schedule seems fit).

And now… for our summary!

_Summary: Jim Hawkins is sentenced to life in prison when he loses a precious cargo, and is framed for selling it on a black market due to Silver having past-ties with the criminals responsible. In order to clear their fathers' names, Tesoro, Jonesy, and Tyson go undercover to retrieve the cargo… not knowing it may be their last voyage._

And just so I don't waste a full page with the author-intro, lets begin! …wait, am I forgetting something?

*descending whistle, disclaimer lands on authoress*

DISCLAIMER: TREASURE PLANET IS OWNED BY DISNEY. ALL OC ARE OWNED BY WHEREVER GIRL.

…oh yeah… that.

Kitty: Mew. *translation: Lets begin.* (walks over to owner with first-aid kit)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jim walked uphill to the stone cross planted at the top, carrying a small handful of flowers in his hand. He breathed in a small breath, letting it out in a large sigh. He was beginning to feel old, now in his 40's, though still felt young enough to sail the galaxy… and would once in a while get on his old solar-surfer, which was beginning to rust with age, to soar through the air like what he could do when he was 15. He knelt before the grave, reading the heading on the stone:

_In Loving Memory Of_

LELAND NOVA HAWKINS

_A Great Spacer, A Loving Father, and Good Man_

_Born 3014. Deceased 3064._

Jim winced. He was never close to his father, due to him leaving when Jim was 12 and never coming back, and for years he hated him, going down a path paved with trouble with his heart filled with neglect and bitterness (until he met an old cyborg who helped him chart his own course). Despite his life got better, he still refused to forgive his father…

Until he learned Leland never intended to abandon them, having been shipwrecked on Xenta- a planet which formerly had gravity with a hazardously strong pull, now reversed so that anything that wasn't planted down would float away- and had been missing since the day he left. Upon learning this, Jim had finally forgiven him, and Leland was able to come home.

For one year.

During a voyage set to be an escort (but somehow became a treasure hunt for Dorado 6- a planet filled with treasure more grand than Treasure Planet itself, only to find it was really the planet Nightshade with a hidden city of gold within it), they were attacked by Kenta Jade, a pirate who was out for revenge against Silver for betraying her years before. Leland had stayed behind with two crew-members to fend off skeletal bots that guarded a hidden entrance to the golden city, while Jim and his crew could get away. It wasn't until they reached a fatal trap that Jim found his father's ghost assisting them, a result from Kenta taking his life.

It had been three years since his death, and Jim still found himself coming to tears thinking about it- finally making amends with his father only to lose him again. He still remembered seeing his father's spirit bidding him farewell before moving on to the afterlife, his spirit at peace now that he managed to reconcile with his son and make sure their family made it out safe. Jim wished he were still there… especially after their latest adventure.

"Well, Dad, it's been one heck of a year," Jim said with a sigh. "I've been in and out of prison, Tesoro is sailing with her own crew now, Mom decided to sell the Benbow and retire, and Amelia is on the verge of killing Silver… again."

Wind blew softly, as Jim looked up to the clouds, as if feeling his father wanted to hear more.

"It all started, coincidentally, the same way my first voyage started: With a solar-surfer, a rebellious child… and the police."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**~Treasure Planet: The Next Generation~**_

_**A Pirate's Ransom**_

_14 Years Ago…_

Two young boys sat in an open field, looking up at a purple sky, watching white clouds roll by with the wind. One of them was a short Ursid lad with black hair, copper-brown eyes, and wearing a triangular hat on his head which was a tad big for him. The other was more of a human, with light reddish-brown messy hair, and soft brown eyes, and he wore a dark-red bandana and his ears were pierced, and was slightly taller and skinnier than the other.

What no one would suspect was that the two were brothers, only two years apart with the short one being the oldest, having just turned eight, while his brother was only a couple months away from turning six. "It be a beautiful mornin', wouldn't ye say, Jonesy?" the short one said with a thick Scottish accent, twitching a piece of straw that hung off his mouth.

"Sure is, Tyson," The other, Jonesy, replied with a tone that was somewhat a higher, yet somewhat rough. "I could lie here and look at the clouds all day."

"Aye, I would too… but why not soar through 'em, instead?"

Jonesy looked at his brother suspiciously, seeing a grin on his face. "What are you thinking, Ty?"

Tyson shrugged. "Jus' got me an idea on how we's can spend our afternoon. C'mon," Standing up, he began to walk quickly across the field, back to their house- a simple two-story shack with a tin roof and large front porch.

Jonesy sighed, but followed his brother towards the cellar, where he began to root through a clutter of old junk. "Last time you got an idea, we ended up going to bed with no supper- just blistered rears."

Tyson was pushing away a crate, prying out some old steel that blocked what he was looking for. "Dat's 'cuz last time ye didn't watch yer-self an' ended up making a mess o' deh pawn shop,"

"We wouldn't have if you taught me how to steer…" Jonesy paused, looking over at an old jewelry box in the shape of a ship. He lifted the lid, finding a ruby necklace inside of it. "Hey, Tyson, what's this?"

Tyson looked out from a pile of junk he was now standing in. "Dat? Dat's a necklace Dad gave tah Mom when they first met. He put it away down here after she died, worried some bloke might break in an' steal it if he kept it on the shelf."

Jonesy observed the necklace. He never knew his mother- she died after giving birth to him. All he could remember was seeing her smile and hearing her say his name in a dream. He put it in his pocket, deciding to keep it as a token of her memory.

*Crash! Clunk! Clang!*

"A-ha! I knew it was here somewhere!" Tyson exclaimed with glee, pulling out a small solar-surfer. "An' Dad said he hid it good- ha!"

Jonesy groaned. "Not the solar-surfer again… You know how much Dad hates seeing us on that thing!" he said.

"Oy, we're careful on it- got into a few crashes an' such, but we's always came out alive. It's not like we'd be flying around an exploding planet or anything like dat,"

Jonesy rolled his eyes, following his brother out the cellar as they carried the solar-surfer across the field. "The way Dad watches us, he might be picturing it, and he's going to be real sore with us if he finds us riding around causing mayhem on this thing,"

"Ah, come off it, we don't get into trouble dat much… an' besides, we'd be sons of a pirate- trouble comes naturally for us."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_13 Years Later…_

A flock of dwarf manta-birds nested upon the edge of a cliff, overlooking a bright blue sky. It was a quiet day on the planet Montressor, ships slowly coming and going in and out of the docks, and all was still and peaceful. One manta-bird's head lifted, hearing a soft cry… which began to grow louder, alerting the rest of the flock.

*FWOOSH!*

"YEEEOOOOOW!" Jonesy screamed as he shot by, disturbing the manta-birds and making them take to the air frantically, surrounding him as they did. "Hey! Whoa! Excuse me! Coming through! Move it!" He swooped out of the mess of birds, trying to get his balance on the solar-surfer. "How do you work this thing?!"

Tesoro flew next to him, laughing a bit. "You have to relax, Jonesy, that's the key." she told him. "If you don't, you'll lose your balance and end up spiraling out of control,"

"Easy for you to say- WHOOP!" Jonesy tilted to the left, and Tesoro reached and pushed him straight up again. "Your dad was the best solar-surfer there ever was, and he taught you how to ride just as good!"

Tesoro shook her head, still smiling. "Yeah, but keep in mind, I wasn't a fast learner and just mastered it last year,"

"So what makes you think I have a chance?"

Tesoro leaned forth and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Because I know you can do it."

Jonesy paused, smiling a bit as he looked at Tesoro… until someone flew by and snagged his bandana. "Hey!"

"Oy, Jonesy! You lose somethin'?" Tyson called, on his own solar-surfer and dangling his brother's bandana in front of him.

"Tyson! I oughtta-" Jonesy flew after him. "When I catch you, you'll be praying to God for mercy!"

"Dat's only if ye can catch me, an' I ain't in any danger yet!" Tyson shot off quick, Jonesy in pursuit.

Tesoro shook her head. Despite that Tyson had just turned 25 not too long ago, he still acted like a child at heart, never passing up the opportunity to fool around with his friends, crack a few jokes, or pull a few pranks. Yet that was only half of him- she learned, on the first day they met, he was not one to mess with, especially if it involved hurting his loved ones, or bringing up a touchy subject. Whenever someone pushed him too far, they learned to regret it- and were lucky to live if they messed with Jonesy.

It was not wise to torment either of the Silver brothers, she knew for a fact, and was lucky to have them as her best friends.

She flew after them, watching as Tyson soared under and over different ships in the docks, zigzagging around houses and carriages, leading his brother across any obstacle in their way. "Ye give up yet, Jonesy?" Tyson called.

"A son of Silver never gives in!" Jonesy declared, and retracted the sail on his board, increasing speed and catching up to his brother.

Tyson made a sharp turn, making Jonesy fly through the window of an old barn, laughing when his brother shot out with a reptilian-hen on his head, which squawked and fluttered off. Jonesy growled and shot after his brother, managing to get close enough to grab him by the shirt-collar, yanking him off his board… which, unbeknownst to either of them, was shooting toward a large ship.

"Now give it back, or I'll drop you in that slog pen!" Jonesy held Tyson above a muddy pen filled with green-and-brown, hog-like creatures.

"Not if I make ye fall in first!" Tyson said, managing to swing his feet onto the board and try to tilt his brother off.

Tesoro flew up, sighing and shaking her head… and suddenly her eyes widened. "GUYS!" She yelled, and pointed outward.

Tyson and Jonesy followed her gaze, watching in horror as Tyson's board spiraled through the sails of a ship, ripping it and getting caught, tearing the sail as it shot towards a neighboring ship, dragging the shredded sail over its crew before crashing into the mast, causing it to short-circuit and bend onto a third ship…

With a few crashes, angered yells, and panicked screams, the three ships were damaged, cut loose, and began to float off, one of them in flames, while three different mobs of spacers regrouped on the docks, having managed to get off their ships before they themselves could get injured.

Tyson bit his bottom lip.

Jonesy gulped.

"Break for it!" The two brothers cried, and struggled to stand on the board together. "Hang on/Move over/ I've almost…/Watch it!"

Jonesy's foot accidentally slid on the button that activated the sail, making it pop up and knock both of them off, into the slog pen, where the slogs squealed frantically. "What's going on out there?!" came an angry voice from inside the nearby house, obviously the owner.

"Run, Jones!" Tyson yelled, and they scrambled out of the pen, running across the field, toward the Benbow.

Tesoro flew down, stepping off her board and carrying it with her as she followed her friends. "What are we going to do?" she asked. "We're in deep trouble!"

"Thanks for the heads up!" Jonesy said, sarcastically.

"Oy, calm down!" Tyson scoffed. "We were at least two miles away from deh docks! They won't know we caused it!"

Suddenly, there were the sounds of police sirens. "Stop right there!" A robotic cop ordered.

They all froze in their tracks, and Jonesy and Tesoro glared at Tyson, who rubbed the back of his neck. "Then again…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Some way to start the story, huh? Well, it's one in the morning… and you guys know how I get if I stay up too late writing :P

Before I go, I'd like a vote. What characters from the other two TPTNG stories would you like to see featured in this story? (I already have a few in mind, but I'd like the reader's opinions too).

Please review. No flames, or you'll be forced to babysit my kitty.

Kitty: *is wielding chainsaw* Meah-ha-ha-ha!


	2. Trouble Makers, A New Generation

Well, here's the next chapter- typed this one without any help from my kitty. …Yes, I know that's sad, shut up and read.

ALSO, I made an error in the previous chapter, calling Jim's father 'Leland' (in this series, he's called Anthony… sorry for the confusion).

**Reviewer Thanks, #1**

**EventHorizon6 (EH6): **Good to see you again, friend. Glad you like the way this is starting out :D And that necklace will serve as something big, trust me ;)

Disclaimer: I only own my OC, who are AWESOME… and maybe a villain or two.

0o0o0o0

_Meanwhile, at the Benbow…_

Sarah walked down the stairs of the old Inn, her age beginning to catch up with her as she gripped the stairway rails, though didn't really show it. Her skin was lightly wrinkled, her hair wasn't showing too much gray, and she still had quite a bit of strength for a woman in her 60's- due to all the exercise from the work she had to put into running the Benbow, she built up her health. But she knew sooner or later she wouldn't be able to keep up with it… It was hard enough doing it on her own in her 30's, when Jim was a teenager, and if it wasn't for the assistance from BEN or Tesoro on their days off from sailing, her stress level would reach beyond the stars.

But after a couple years, her granddaughter had become occupied with other things- most of them involving her relationship with Jonesy, and her love of sailing with him and Jim. Sarah passed a couple holographic photos on the wall- images from the past that moved within the frames. There was Jim when he had become a cadet; when he had married Natalie; when Tesoro was born; and the first time her granddaughter wiped out on her first solar-surfer. Pictures outside the family included Amelia and Delbert at their wedding; the day they first brought the triplets and son to the Benbow's grand re-opening; the first time BEN took up cooking (causing a mess in the kitchen the first day, but still coming out with a good meal); Silver, Tyson, and Jonesy sailing in a longboat; and the Doppler children's graduation from the Interstellar Academy.

Sarah sighed at all the memories hanging on the wall, realizing how much time had gone by. She then came across a picture of her late-husband, Anthony, sitting in a longboat, fishing for aerial-trout, waving to the camera. She winced… it was the last time she had seen him before he went on his final voyage. If she had known she would never see him again, she'd have cherished their time together more than she every did before.

Blinking away the tears, she continued on, heading toward the kitchen. BEN had decided to stick with sailing with Jim- knowing his 'best friend' would need all the assistance he could get after the havoc that reigned because of that notorious pirate, Kenta Jade, and wanted to make sure he'd sail back home safe and sound after each voyage- which meant Sarah had to hire more help…

"Rackin' frackin' dang fang yarn darn grubby…" came a bitter muttering, as Valerie Doppler- the black-haired felinid triplet- walked out of the kitchen, carrying a mop and bucket. "Don't see why I have to do all the work… that lousy, overbearing, rubbish-brained…(Hi, Mrs. Hawkins)… should have Mom send him to a pluntok farm on Solaris…"

"Hello, Valerie," Sarah said to her, then shook her head as the felinid began to angrily mop the floor, and continued to the kitchen.

"Ah, afternoon, Sarah-lass. Quite a day we've had, eh?" Silver greeted her, cleaning off the grill and setting a few pots in the sink. "Deh lunch rush seems tah keep picking up deh pace every day,"

"You should see it when we're busy," Sarah joked.

Silver had decided to retire from sailing, his own gears getting worn out from all the voyages he made, let alone being on a ship reminded him of his pirating days and was worried- if Jim or Tess or his sons weren't around- he'd slip into his old habits again, and he surely didn't want to bring his own sons into something like that. As much as he loved sailing with his two boys, he knew one day they'd have to get out on their own, and he was getting to an age where he'd be too tired to even walk up a gangplank, despite that, in hybrid years, he was just reaching his 40's, whereas he was well past a golden age in human-years, in his late 60's, maybe early 70's.

But he didn't want to bum around for the rest of his life, and decided to put his cooking skills to use at Sarah's Inn, having the matter arranged with Captain Amelia, who had sentenced him to sail with Jim for the rest of his days years back after encountering him a second time. Being a close friend of the widow, Amelia agreed- though the cyborg sensed she only did it because she was glad to know the ex-pirate wouldn't have the chance to drag her into another treasure-hunt. Sarah was happy to accept him- considering he had practically saved her son's life (twice) and set him back on the right course.

Valerie, on the other hand…

"An' how's Valerie holding up?" Silver asked her. "She still bristling with anger about havin' tah get a summer job?"

Sarah sighed, shaking her head. "Well, I figured she'd have gotten over it by now- after all, Amelia had strictly told her not to sneak out to go on longboat rides after midnight." she replied. "After the damage she put on the sail, it's only fair she'd come up with the money to repair it herself,"

"Don't see why I couldn't just sail somewhere and earn the money that way," Valerie scoffed, walking back in.

Silver smirked, then leaned over and whispered to Sarah, "If ye t'ink she's mad now, watch t'is," he then raised his voice, turning to Valerie. "Oy, Val, why don't ye get started on deh dishes now? I'd do it meself, but I can't have me gears rusting up,"

Valerie gritted her teeth, and Sarah could swear she saw steam coming out her ears. "Surprised they aren't rusted already, you old fart," she muttered quietly, but got to work.

Sarah rolled her eyes. _No wonder she hates working here, _she figured, but had to chuckle a bit, remembering Jim telling her how he felt similar the first day he met Silver, ranked as his cabin boy.

"Don't worry, Valerie," Sarah assured her, carrying a stack of dishes over to a shelf. "The season is over, and soon everything will start to turn around."

*Bam!*

The door flew open just then, and there stood two robo-cops holding Jonesy and Tyson. "Mr. Silver," The first one said.

*Crash!*

"Boys!" Sarah gasped.

"Lads!" Silver sputtered.

"Wrong turn," Valerie said out of the corner of her mouth.

Tesoro came running in, out of breath. "Grandma, please, I can explain!" she gasped.

"Tesoro?! What is going on?" Sarah demanded.

"Your sons have caused property damage, resulting in near-fatal consequences," The second cop replied before Tesoro could get a word in.

"Moving violation- 7-5-8; Section, 34; Paragraph… um…" the first cop began, then rubbed his head. "Don't tell me, I can remember it this time…"

"*cough*Twelve.*cough*" Jonesy 'coughed'.

The first robo-cop gave him a look- if they could show any emotions, it would probably have been a glare. "Thank. You."

"It was an accident!" Tesoro blurted out. "We were flying around, Tyson lost his board, and it shot-"

"Into three different ships, which are now being towed in by the Atmosphere Guards as we speak." The second cop said, firmly. Tesoro glared at it, not taking a liking at the officer interrupting her defense.

"Now listen, officers, I'm sure deh lads didn't mean tah cause so much damage. It was an accident," Silver said, rubbing the back of his neck, his cyborg eye yellow.

"Aye, Jonesy an' I were just havin' fun, we meant no harm-" Tyson began to add.

"This is your final warning, Silver." The first robo-cop said, firmly. "One more slip-up, and your boys will be doing hard time in the Galactic Institution."

Jonesy stiffened, gulping. Tyson's eyes only turned orange as a sneer spread on his face.

"I assure ye, gents, it won't happen again." Silver told them, kindly.

"You'd better hope not." The second cop said, as they shoved Tyson and Jonesy forth.

"Have a nice day now," The first cop said in a nice tone.

"C'mon, lets get some lugnuts."

"I'm with you."

With that, they rolled out the door.

Silver sighed, then noticed Sarah staring. "If ye excuse me, Mrs. Hawkins, I need tah have a word wit' me sons," he said, turning to Tyson and Jonesy, his eye orange.

"It's alright, Silver, I understand." Sarah said, then nudged Tesoro and Valerie, leading them out… all the while recalling going through the exact same situation.

0o0o0o0o0

Once Silver was sure Sarah, Tesoro, and Valerie were out of ear-shot, he faced his sons, his eye now red. "What deh blue blazes were ye boys doin' out there?!" he snapped. "Wreckin' three ships with one solar-surfer?! Dat has tah be a record!"

"Ah, we should write it down, then." Tyson quipped.

"Ye t'ink this is funny, Tyson?! Ye t'ink deh law was kiddin' about throwing yer rears in prison? It ain't a place ye'd want tah go- I've been there, believe dat! Ye keep it up wit' these stunts, an' ye'll be heading fer a hangin'!"

"Dad, calm down!" Jonesy pleaded. "It really was an accident! Ty and I were just funning around, and I pulled him off his board, and it just… ah, it's just a mess…"

"Ye darn right it is! An' Tessy is always wit' ya too- Lord Almighty, do ya have any idea what may happen tah her if you're not careful?!"

"Oy, we're ALWAYS watchin' out fer Tess!" Tyson retorted, his eyes now red. "An' don't drag her into t'is! She didn't do any wrong!"

"Yeah, she was just showing me how to fly! …though, it's going to be hard now, since the cops confiscated our solar-surfers…" Jonesy added, rubbing the back of his neck.

Silver sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Ugh, ye boys are deh same as ye was when ye was kids." he muttered. "Ye should be old enough tah understand dat ye can't just go out and cause damage, an' t'ink it'll just blow over!" he then pushed them over to the sink, where stacks of dirty dishes sat on the counter. "Until ye both learn a little more responsibility, I'm putting ye tah work- ye can start by washing these dishes, and they'd better be spotless by deh time I get back, and Heaven help ya if I come back an' it's not done…"

"We know," Tyson sighed, washing the dishes while Jonesy dried them.

Silver walked out. Once the door was closed behind him, he let out a heavy sigh. "What am I going tah do wit' those boys?" he asked himself.

0o0o0o0o0

Valerie and Tesoro walked along the path that lead down to the docks, watching as the sun began to set. "Don't be so upset about it, Tess." The felinid was saying to her, picking up a stone and chucking it across the dirt. "The cops around here are pea-brains, they won't let anyone say a word unless it makes 'em look good. They can't really throw Tyson and Jonesy in jail because of a few accidents…"

"But that's what worries me, Val." Tesoro said, sighing. "Lately, they've been getting into more trouble. Ever since we took down Kenta, they've just been acting more… different."

"Tess, try to think back to when you first met them- they were two lost boys searching for each other and their father, having no one to guide them, always having to watch each other's backs. Then it turns out a psychotic woman is out for revenge against their father, forcing him to fake his death and disappear, learn that he's done his share of regrettable things, and one of them ended up sharing a body with a werewolf while the other got his eyes yanked out. …All in just two years. Now three years have gone by with no problems, and they're just trying to loosen up. The only problem is, they keep acting like they're teenagers and need to show some maturity."

Tesoro crossed her arms. "Like how YOU do?"

Valerie raised her index finger, giving Tesoro a look. "Hey, I'm not the one crashing solar-surfers into ships, here."

Tesoro shook her head. "I'm just worried that one of these days, they might do something that could cause them to throw their entire future away… or even lose a chance to have one."

Valerie scoffed, putting her arm around Tesoro. "Believe me, Tess. Our boyfriends may be idiots, but they're not THAT stupid. Besides, they've done the worst possible damage… what else could go wrong?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Famous last words.

Well, there's a second chapter for you! It is almost midnight, however, and as you may know, if I stay up past the time writing, things get un-pretty.

Please review, don't flame. And let me know what characters you want to see in the story!


	3. Kid's Stuff

Okay, a little early for the story, but how about some suspense? ;)

**Reviewer Thanks**

**EH6: **Too true, lol; Yeah, life for single-father/ex-pirate isn't easy; And yes, they do deserve some fun, but trouble is always waiting if they don't pay attention to their antics; …and that's what I keep wondering 0_o

Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet- ow my heart-rate! *plop*

~o~

Not too far out in the universe, a small ship sailed. Unlike all the other space-ships, this one was different- it didn't look like a ship. Instead, it looked more like a large air-craft carrier with jet-flames, the outside made of strong steel which appeared to be slowly rusting, and a large black shark-print was painted on both sides. On the deck was a flag-pole with the same symbol on a red flag, and near the hangars were what appeared to be jet-like space-crafts with laser-guns bolted to the sides.

One of the said crafts happened to be touching down, slowly coming to a stop near the hangar, where a tall silhouette awaited. Out of the craft came two more shadowed figures. "Have the preparations been made?" the tall figure rasped.

"Yes, captain. We are ready for the next step," one of the other two figures replied.

"Good. Set the course… we're going to make a delivery."

~o~

Back on Montressor late that night, Silver sat at a table, as Jonesy and Tyson walked inside… both looking worn out. "I'm done re-shingling deh top roof," Tyson muttered, having a blotch of tar on his face.

"And the holo-blinds on the third-story windows are working again," Jonesy coughed out, his hair staticky with bolts of electricity running through it. "Though, the fifth one to the left sort of short-circuited and blew a fuse, so we'll have to get a new one,"

"Alright t'en, lads… I believe ye both have done enough work for deh afternoon," Silver said, folding up a newspaper he was reading. "Ye can go rest up now… especially since there'll be more work waitin' fer ya in deh morning,"

Jonesy sighed and Tyson sneered, as they headed for the stairs. They passed the front door, just as Jim walked in… wearing an Admiral's uniform now. "Hey, boys… you seem like you did a lot of work," he said, noticing their worn-out state.

"More t'an I'd like tah share," Tyson muttered.

Jim watched them climb up the stairs, and sat down with Silver. "Alright, what happened to them today?" he asked the cyborg. "It had something to do with those ships my men and I had to retrieve today, didn't it?"

Silver sighed heavily. "Ah, Jim, ever since ye got a higher position in deh Galactic Navy, nothing's been getting passed ye," he said. "'Tis like yesterday I saw yer face in deh paper, wearing a cadet's uniform…" Jim was giving him a serious look with an arched eyebrow, and the cyborg unleashed another sigh. "Aye, it did. Tyson's solar-surfer sailed right through the sails, an' it all went downhill from there."

Jim shook his head. "You know, I didn't cause half as much trouble as they did… but I can still understand their situation, as much as yours. Young boys like to have fun once in a while, and sometimes it gets out of control when they're not careful- I know. I was one."

"Dat's deh problem, Jim! They ain't boys anymore, they're young men now- they need tah know their responsibilities." Silver rubbed his face. "Tah tell deh truth… they've always been like t'is. Even when we've been separated all those years ago, I could still tell, jus' by deh mischievious look in their eyes."

Jim scratched his head. "Couldn't have been that bad," he said. "I mean, they were little kids, what could they have done?"

Silver's cyborg eye turned orange. "More like, what couldn't they do?"

~o~

_14 Years Ago…_

"JOHN!"

Silver's head turned as he sat on the front porch on his rocking chair. He had been enjoying the afternoon when someone gave a shout, and he saw a blue-skinned, tentacled sluggid slithering up the dirt path that lead to his home… with his two sons grasped tightly in her long, skinny arms. "Why, Miss O'Leary, what brings you-" he tried to say politely.

"Your boys done it again, Silver! They up an' crashed into my Octalian-chicken coop!" Miss O'Leary snarled, having a thick southern accent. She dropped the boys on the ground, and they quickly ran up to Silver. "This is the tenth time this month that they've gone and broke something of mine! First it was a window, then it was a tire to my wagon, then it was the fence to my pygmy-oxen field…!"

"We didn't mean tah, Dad! It was an accident!" Tyson explained.

"Yeah, Tyson lost control of his solar-surfer again and swerved into- oomf!" Jonesy tried to say, until Tyson covered his mouth.

Too late. Silver was giving them a harsh look, his cyborg eye orange. "I assure ye, ma'am, I'll make sure it-" he began to say.

"Won't happen again? Ha! Don't give me that slog-wash!" Miss O'Leary scoffed. "Them boys never listen! Whatever methods you're using tah set 'em straight, they ain't working! Wouldn't surprise me if they ended up in jail someday! They ain't nothing but worthless little brats who don't know right from wrong, and will never learn so!"

Silver's eye was now red. "Don't ye EVER mark me sons," he pointed his cyborg finger at her. "Now ye listen here, ye slimy hag! Me boys be good lads. They may get in-tah trouble once in a while, but they've got deh making's of greatness in 'em, an' I know someday they'll make it far in t'is world."

"The only far place they'll go is to the farthest prison on the farthest end of the universe! Next time they cause me trouble, I'm calling the law," With that, she left.

Silver could only glare, as his sons stood by his side, and rain began to pour. "We're sorry, dad…" Jonesy whispered.

~o~

_Present…_

Silver stared out the window, his face rested on his fist. "I always thought my sons would turn out better, that every accident they caused was jus' a test of me patience, a challenge of being a father," he told Jim. "Problem was, no one else on dat blasted planet could see what I saw in 'em." he sighed. "I suppose, every time they got in trouble, I was seeing dat 15-year-old lad who was walkin' down deh wrong path thinkin' he had no future, an' hopin' dat one day I'd be seeing me own sons becoming cadets, an' sailing deh galaxies… later getting promoted after helping a royal family with their issues, as well as having kids who took out a loathsome pirate,"

Jim chuckled. "I still think they're good kids, Silver." he told him. "I'm sure someday things will get better,"

"Dat's what I keep telling myself, Jim…" Silver stood up, walking toward his own room, located on the ground floor. "Every day, I keep saying it… an' every day, I have trouble listening tah myself talk."

Jim sighed, then stood up to go to his own room.

No one noticed Tyson had been standing at the top of the stairs, ducked behind the railing, listening. With a heavy sigh, he walked to his own room as well, his copper-eyes now yellow.

~o~

Jonesy sat in his own room, looking up at the stars that glowed on his ceiling, watching them move into different constellations- Lipus, Rolaris, Harves… sometimes going in random patterns like zigzags or swirls… or just forming a large smiley face. "Alright, guys, you can knock it off. I'm getting dizzy." he said.

The stars then floated off the ceiling, reforming into Morph and Shifter… and five different little blobs: a green one named Hyde, a blue one named Zeke, a red one named Posie, a yellow one named Diz, and a purple one named Skies. All of them giggled, swirling around crazily. Morph and Shifter changed into nets, trying to capture their offspring, both knowing (as well as everyone else in the family, later on) that young morphs were hyper and quite mischievous, except to their masters- the ones that managed to tame them.

Jonesy rolled his eyes, smiling, then gave a whistle. All five morphs paused and flew up to him- being the owner of their mother, they were taught to obey him. Same went for Silver, Tyson, Tesoro, and Jim, all who had owned their father. "Time to rest up guys. Go ahead and pick your spots," he said.

"Awww…" the little morphs whined, but shot around the room- Hyde and Zeke took the forms of two planets on a constellation poster on the wall, sticking onto it; Posie took the form of a hula dancer, sitting beside a Stitch doll; and Diz and Skies changed into a nest and a small manta-bird, sitting on a shelf.

Shifter rested upon Jonesy's shoulder, Morph right next to her. Jonesy smiled, leaning back and looking out his window. He then reached into his vest, pulling out a key in the inside pocket, then reached under his mattress, pulling out a small box. He unlocked it, opening the lid, seeing the ruby-necklace he had been keeping all these years, keeping it hidden safe like how his father used to.

*Knock knock*

Jonesy closed the box, locked it, and stuck it back under the mattress. "Come in," he said.

The door opened, and Tesoro walked in. "Hey… are you doing alright?" she asked him.

"Yeah… just a little sore after falling off the ladder earlier, painting the sign down the path,"

Tesoro walked in, sitting on the edge of his bed. "What about Tyson?"

Jonesy sighed. Tesoro loved him a great deal, but when it came to situations that involved trouble, her concerned was focused on both him and his brother. "I don't know… he just wanted to go to bed, didn't want to talk,"

"You know, I should be helping you with all the work- I mean, I was the one who brought up getting you to try solar-surfing…"

He shook his head. "Nah, it's not your fault. Tyson and I… well… we just like to have fun. We don't think too much about the consequences, and just live for the moment. That's how life is supposed to be like though, right? Making every moment count,"

Tesoro nodded. "That's true." she patted him on the back. "Just promise me you'll be careful how you're living."

He put his arm around her. "Tess, the only way I'd want to live, is with you for life." he then kissed her.

"Jonesy and Tessy, sitting in a tree!" The five little morphs chirped, bursting out laughing as they shifted into hearts, flying around their heads.

"Ah, knock it off and get to bed, you little blobs!" Jonesy took off his bandana, swatting at them, making them giggle and fly back to their sleeping arrangements. "Little pests… they make me so red sometimes!"

Tesoro chuckled. "Eh, they just like to have fun too." she gave him a peck on the cheek. "Now get some sleep, and try not to worry too much,"

Jonesy smiled. "I was about to tell you the same thing,"

Tesoro left and Jonesy turned out the light, deciding to get some sleep to prepare what awaited him the next day.

~o~

A/N: Okay, not too much suspense yet, but we'll get there. Who all liked Morph's kids? XD

Also, the new spaceship design comes from those warship aircraft carriers and star-cruisers you'd see in movies, just for a more modern style.

Please review. No flames or I eat your cookies.


	4. Of Chores and Punishments

Sorry for the wait. Been lacking a little inspiration lately, but thankfully the wrecking-ball of creativity struck me again. (looks at wrecking-ball) …There has got to be a better way to get ideas…

**Reviewer Thank-You**

**EH6: **As a matter of fact, yes- that's how the name popped into my mind and I couldn't resist using it XD; Lol I didn't notice it right away, but I did after watching the movie a few other times; Thank you, I came to notice that, in a lot of TP stories, Morph is almost the only one who hasn't had kids, so I thought I'd give him a few ^-^; Yep, it's going to play a big part, and who never loved the father/son moments between Silver and Jim… and we can see a bit of jealousy from Tyson, indeed; And yes, if ever there was a time Jonesy didn't color an emotion in my stories, I'd have to hit myself with bricks; And Aye, ye get to it, mate!

Disclaimer: I only own Tesoro, Jonesy, Tyson, Shifter, Natalie… and a whole bunch of other OC that take up more than the original cast- who are STILL awesome!

* * *

Early the next morning, Jim was boarding his ship. "Are you sure you don't want to come, Natalie?" he was asking his wife, standing by the gangplank as he held her hands. "The crew is starting to miss having you on-board,"

Natalie chuckled. "You know I'd love to, Jim, but I promised your mother I'd help her out. Summer is almost over, you know, and by the time it is Valerie will be back at the Academy, so Sarah will need plenty of help," she told him. "Besides, you're just helping deliver some cargo to the Coral Galaxy… when you're going on a real adventure, then I'll assist you,"

Jim smiled. "Even a minor delivery can be an adventure- that's how we first met, remember?"

Natalie gave him a kiss. "I never forget. Be careful out there, and get home safely,"

"You know I do… 95 percent of the time," Jim gave her a wink, and she rolled her eyes. He then boarded his ship, blowing her a kiss as he went to the helm.

Natalie smiled, watching him take off. Even though he was in his 40's , he still had the heart of a teenager. She walked back toward the Benbow, where she saw that already Silver was putting his sons to work, seeing Tyson carrying a latter while muttering curses, while Jonesy carried some lumber and sported a tool-belt… a little line of colorful blobs following him, carrying a bucket of nails, a case of different kinds of drill-needles, a drill, and a chainsaw (which slightly alarmed her).

"Morning, boys," Natalie said to them. "What are you up to this morning?"

"Dad wants us to clean the shed out back," Jonesy grunted, trying to keep the lumber on his shoulder.

Natalie arched an eyebrow. "We don't have a shed out back…"

"Aye- he's making us build it, first," Tyson sneered, and they went around the corner.

_Silver must be really pushing them, _Natalie thought, having heard about the mishap the boys got themselves into. _Jim once said he knew how to give discipline and work someone to death… Surely he'll lighten up on his sons, they don't screw up too much-_

"Whoop!" came Jonesy's cry.

*CRASH!*

"Ooooh… (that's gonna leave a mark)" was the reply of several little morphs (Skies being the one who commented).

"Ah, blast it, Jonesy! I told ye tah watch dat gopher-hole!" Tyson's voice could be heard.

… _most of the time. _Natalie sighed, shaking her head.

* * *

Tesoro stood in the hallway, sweeping up the floor, deciding to help her grandmother tidy-up the Inn. Valerie walked by, grumbling a bit. "Too bloody early to wake up…" she was muttering.

"Good morning, Val," Tesoro said.

"Is it? Could've fooled me,"

Tesoro rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Val, we've been up earlier on voyages, you know that. Heck, remember that time you got up two hours before dawn just to help Tyson rig a prank on your brother?"

"Voyages are different, Tess- when you're out at space, sailing the galaxies, there's things that require you to be up early or up late at night. Out there, danger and adventure never sleep… Here, on planets, however, sailors have the liberty to sleep in and slack off, lest we have to rise early to take to the etherium once again."

"You've been reading nautical poetry again, haven't you?"

"I'm being serious, Tess, you know I get restless when I'm not on a ship… By the way, where's that bumbling boyfriend of mine?"

"Silver put him and Jonesy to work outside. You might catch a break, Val- he's more focused on putting them through hard labor than you,"

Valerie grabbed her apron off a nearby hook. "Wish he had put them on kitchen-duty. I'd rather be outside than stuck in the same room with that half-rusted dictator," with that, she walked downstairs.

Tesoro shook her head, and continued her sweeping. "Silver must be having a lot of fun having her work for him,"

"Lotta fun!" the broom repeated, obviously Morph.

"Fun for Silver, bad for Valerie," the dustpan on the floor added, giving the hint it was Shifter.

Tesoro chuckled, then swept the debris into the dustpan (making her cough), and she floated over to a waste-barrel, dumping it in. "C'mon you two, lets go visit Tyson and Jonesy," she said.

"Tyson!" Morph exclaimed, turning into a mini-Tyson.

"Jonesy!" Shifter added, turning into a mini-Jonesy.

Tesoro chuckled, and they headed downstairs and out the door.

* * *

_14 Years Ago…_

Tyson and Jonesy sat on two wooden stools, both of them facing a corner. It had began to rain, and Jonesy happened to be sitting under a leak in the ceiling, an occasional drop of water hitting the top of his poofy head. "I told you we'd get blistered rears," he said quietly.

"Ah, shaddap. The only reason we're in trouble is because dat hag can't accept a proper apology," Tyson muttered.

*drip* a drop of water hit Jonesy's head, but he gave it no thought. "Proper apology? All you did was point to me, shout 'He did it!', and tried to take off running!"

*drip*

"I figured it was fair, considering I took deh blame last time," Tyson huffed.

*drip*

Jonesy crossed his arms. "The only reason you take the blame is because you're the only one who causes all this trouble,"

*drip*

Jonesy looked up, annoyed, at the leak in the ceiling, but ignored it and went back to staring at the wall.

"Jus' be glad we got off a little easier this time," Tyson whispered, seeing their father was standing in the kitchen. "Only three whops with the belt, an' five minutes in deh corner,"

*drip*

"…oh yeah, we really got off easy," Jonesy muttered.

*drip*

Growling, he viciously ruffled his hands in his hair, fed up with the drops. Tyson chuckled a bit, and Jonesy punched him in the arm. The older brother sneered, then shoved him… and then both of them began waving their hands at each other, trying to knock the other off the stool.

*creak, step, creak, step*

"He's coming!" Jonesy whispered, and the two sat up straight, staying still as if their conversation never happened.

"Alright, boys, head up tah yer room," Silver said, firmly.

"What about dinner?" Jonesy asked.

"No dinner tonight. You're both goin' tah bed without it," he then gave Tyson a look. "Didn't t'ink I was takin' it easy on ya, did ye?"

Tyson sneered, his eyes orange.

"Don't give me dat look- off tah bed wit' ya."

Grumbling, Tyson climbed up the stairs, Jonesy following.

* * *

_Present…_

Jim stood at the bough of the ship, sailing behind the mercer ships they were escorting, full of different kinds of bronze, steel, and copper metals. Two of his loyal crewmates, Gene and Louigi, walked up to him. "Hey, Jim, quick question- how come we're helping with a delivery?" The blue, four-armed alien asked. "I mean, not that we don't mind helping, but I thought we were done with that kind of job,"

"Si, we both figured we'd be sailing again-ah, but for more daring quests, no?" The Italian added.

Jim gave a shrug. "For some reason, the captain of the ship requested my services." he said. "They're carrying some precious cargo, and probably don't want pirates to get their hands on it,"

"Eh, true. In these modern-times, there's a lot of lowlifes out there, waiting to pounce," Gene said.

Not too far off, two small crafts were sailing, keeping hidden in the clouds.

* * *

A/N: Building up to some suspense, aren't we? Next chapter will be more promising ;)

Please review. No flames or you'll face the wrath of my monkey-wrench.

(image of monkey holding wrench)

Yeah. Think twice.


	5. A Fateful Delivery

Well, guys, so sorry for the long wait… that is, if anyone is reading this story at all. (looks at empty review box). … Ah, well. The plot must go on.

Disclaimer: *sigh* You know how it goes…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Jim's ship arrived at the docks in the Coral Galaxy within a matter of weeks. The area was on a rough-surfaced planet with an asteroid belt always circling it's universal borders, each one covered in strong, tubular plants as tough as coral… but it wasn't called the Coral Galaxy because of its plantation and rough surfaces, but because its founder was Captain Xavier Coral, the first female spacer who brought an end to prejudice against the female populations by showing they could do more than wash clothes, cook meals, clean house and mother children.

Jim had learned about her in his history classes, and it was basically the only time he paid attention in school after his father had disappeared. Like him, Coral had started off as a rebellious teenager, misunderstood and wanting to do her family proud- only her father had died and she had to help her mother take care of her other eight younger siblings- and she got her chance by signing up on a crew off to explore the galaxy. Despite how the men belittled her and kept telling her she should go home, claiming the universe was no place for a lady, she continued on, persuading the captain to allow her to join. She proved herself more worthy than any spacer on the ship, working up to become first-mate, becoming captain later on in life. With her authority, she dared to explore the farthest reaches of the universe, in an area surrounded by asteroids that no ships could cross… and she managed to do what others couldn't, and discover a new galaxy no one thought existed.

…Like how a certain cabin boy discovered a treasure that everyone thought to be just a child's story.

"Coral Bay docks, just 40 knots Captain Jimmy sir!" BEN declared.

"Good. We may be able to deliver this cargo and be home before summer on Montressor is over with," Jim replied. It had been a successful voyage, no problems to be heard… which only made him more cautious. He knew that the universe was always filled with danger…

"Ah, I just-a love a smooth voyage," Luigi sighed. "You know, when I was a boy, I always wondered what was out here in the universe… never knowing that there would be more than I see now-a."

"Yeah…" Gene said, then spread his arms out. "STARS! They're _everywhere!"_

Gene rolled his eyes. "Crack jokes all you want, Gene, but you really have to appreciate these endless chains of galaxies… The winds of the Etherium so inviting in their flight of freedom, it makes one's spirit soar! …When I was just a child, I dreamed of being a spacer like I am now- rather than working in my father's detonation range, like the rest of my brothers. They said I was a fool-a, wouldn't make it, that I'd be better off working with-a them… And what happened, you may ask?"

"…which we never have to since you've told us before?" Jim scoffed.

"I became a spacer, and they-a blew up with-a the range!" Jim and Gene said with Louigi, mocking his accent as they did, earning a glare from their crew-member.

"Ah, you may laugh… but you were kids with dreams too, were you not?" Louigi sneered.

"Eh, you got me there, Lou." Gene sighed. "I was an odd-ball out of the bunch… the rest of my family had deep-red ugly faces, bulky green bodies, and deep-throat voices like my father, while I was the only one who looked like my mother- fair blue skin, better-looks, and a voice that didn't sound like I was gargling rocks. While my father and the rest went off to work using their strengths, I stayed behind with mom, learning how to work with my mind, not just my arms and legs. I did her proud, graduating the Academy… and working as a first-mate for the great Jim Hawkins,"

Jim smiled, shaking his head. "It's been 30 years since then, Gene. You can knock off referring me as one of the greats," he said.

"Are you kidding? You're a legend in your own time, Jimmy!" BEN exclaimed. "You discovered Treasure Planet, survived the planet Xenta, discovered Dorado 6, became promoted by the royal families of Gemini, and took on Kenta Jade! From the stories people hear about you, danger itself fears you! Every time you're in charge of a voyage, nothing goes wrong!"

*BOOM!*

They looked ahead, seeing an explosion coming from the galley of the ship in which they were escorting. "CAPTAIN HAWKINS!" one of its crew-members cried. "A fire broke out down in the galley, and it's spreading toward the cargo!"

"Gene, increase the speed! We've got to help save that cargo!" Jim ordered.

"Aye, captain!" Gene said, taking the helm.

The MAELSTROM pulled up next to the mercer-ship, as Jim's crew quickly rushed to help put out the fires… but it was beginning to rise, heading toward the hull. Some of the flames even reached the deck, surrounding most of the crew-members, who quickly jumped over to Jim's ship. "Some of my men are down in the hull with the cargo!" the captain of the ship, a blonde canidid, said. "We can't leave them behind!"

"C'mon!" Jim told him, and turned to the rest of his crew. "Men, open up the hatch, prepare the longboats for transport!"

The crew obeyed, rushing down to the hull, while Jim went with the captain to find the trapped crew-members. They maneuvered through the flames, a flaming rafter falling towards them and they had to leap forward, falling down the stairs into the hull, which was filled with black smokes, the fire not too far behind. "Is anybody down here?" Jim called.

"Aye… over here!" came a voice, and Jim looked to see a tan boy with a feathery shawl, holding a dark-furred felinid with pierced ears and black hair and a tan muzzle. Next to him was a pair of pale-skinned twins with white hair, crystal-blue cat-eyes, and pointed ears. "Taka passed out from the smoke. Hack and Slack have been trying to keep the flames at bay,"

"Ve did…" Hack began, having a German accent.

"Our best, but…" Slack added, his voice likewise.

"The flames got out of…"

"Control and trapped us and Gizmo,"

"Don't worry, we just need to open up the hatch," Jim said, pulling the lever. The hatch opened, and he saw his men with their longboats ready. "Just unload as much as the cargo as you can, and my men will take you all over to the ship,"

"You heard the man, men." The canidid captain said. "Lets move out!"

The spacers did as they were told, dragging crates over to the longboats, managing to get at least two on each before climbing on and being flown over to Jim's ship. "Sir! One of the spacer's informed us that the fire is close to the fuel tanks!" One of Jim's men called.

"Obviously we can't go back the way we came," Jim said sarcastically, looking to see that the flames were starting to engulf the hull. "We'll have to jump!"

"Are you mad?!" The canidid captain gasped.

"Jump!"

They leaped, landing in a longboat and soaring back over the the MAELSTROM. Once on deck, they sailed off, just as the mercer-ship exploded. "How did that fire start, anyway?" Gene asked.

"Faulty stoves, I guess." Gizmo answered, and everyone noted he had a Brooklyn accent. "Someone said one of the burners had been sparking most of the voyage, tried to fix the wiring, and next thing you know, BOOM!, the place is up in flames,"

"Oh, good…" he turned to Louigi. "For a moment, I thought you gave someone cooking lessons,"

"Bah!" Louigi scoffed.

Jim looked back at the burning ship, doubting that a busted stove could cause a fire large enough to set an entire ship on fire in just a short matter of minutes.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Coral Bay was coming up close, and Jim couldn't help but feel reprieved that he got everyone out of a hazardous situation, despite they only managed to save four crates. "Well… we may not have made a successful delivery, but at least we managed to get here alive," The captain said to him once the ship had docked. "I will inform our employer of the incident, and schedule a new delivery… if they'll accept."

"I'm sure they will," Jim said. "Is there anything more we could do?"

"Oh, you've done plenty, Mr. Hawkins. Thank you again," With that, the captain walked off.

Jim turned back to his ship, seeing that Slack, Hack, and Taka were unloading three of the four saved crates, the twins whispering to the felinid. He arched an eyebrow, walking over, and they stopped immediately. "Is there something you need, Captain Hawkins?" Taka asked, having a sophisticated tone.

"Where's Gizmo? I thought he was helping you unload,"

"Oh, he is. The chap just lacks a bit of muscle, so he must be having trouble."

"Alright, thanks." Jim walked back up the gangplank, giving one last glance back at the three, before going down to the cargo hold. "Gizmo, are you down here?"

"Aye, captain!" Gizmo said, standing beside a crate, trying to push it. "Just trying to get this crate to budge… mmf!"

Jim arched an eyebrow. "I'll have Gene come down and help you, then."

"Sounds good,"

He walked back upstairs. Once out of sight, Gizmo lifted the crate lid, looking inside and grinning.

0o0o0o0o0

Back on Montressor, about a month later, Jonesy was in his room… having the most important conversation he'd ever brought up. "Tess, we've been together for a long time now… so long, that, to think of us being apart is unimaginable," he was saying, pacing in front of Tesoro sitting on his bed.

Tesoro shifted, still listening.

"And… well… I want it to stay that way. I want to be with you on every voyage, through every trip in the galaxy, always at your side in any situation…" he stood in front of her, getting down on one knee.

Tesoro leaned back, a bit surprised.

"What I'm trying to say is… Tesoro Luna Hawkins, will you marry me?"

She smiled, and leaned close, and he looked up at her, his heart racing…

"Thpphht!" she blew a raspberry at him… then suddenly broke apart, turning into the little family of shape-shifting blobs, who busted out laughing. What no one ever knew was that when a group of morphs formed together, they could become a life-sized replica. Jonesy, Tesoro, and Tyson noticed this when Morph and Shifter managed to combine their shape-shifting techniques to form a solar-surfer to help them escape a lava-trap on Dorado 6.

Jonesy stood up, not really too impressed with their impression. "Oh, c'mon guys! You promised you'd help me rehearse… You know how much Tess means to me, and I want this to go perfectly," he snapped.

"Sorry, we'll try again," Shifter said to him.

*knock knock knock*

"Jonesy?" Tesoro called.

Jonesy gasped. "No time! Everyone, out, quick!" he whispered, opening the window, shooing all the morphs out, then turned to the door, smiling innocently. "Come in,"

Tesoro walked in. "Hey… you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Uh, yeah. Sit down," She did so, and Jonesy began pacing… feeling more nervous than he did while practicing. "Tess, we've known each other for a long time, right?"

"Last time I checked, yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well…" he stuck his hand in his pocket, feeling the necklace still in there. "You know how much I love you… I'd do anything for you, go anywhere in the universe with you, and… this might sound rushed, but I was wondering…"

"Oy, Tess! Yer dad's ship just came in!" Tyson called, entering the room… then paused. "Was I interrupting something?"

"Yeah… Jonesy was trying to ask me something," Tesoro said sternly, then looked at Jonesy. "Go ahead, Jonesy."

Jonesy rubbed his neck. "Um, never mind, Tess… my throat's gone dry," he rasped.

Tesoro shrugged, then gently grabbed his arm. "C'mon, lets get you something to drink then," they walked out with Tyson, the morphs flying back through the window and following them. "Lets see how well my father's voyage went while we're at it, too."

Jonesy gulped, more nervous about talking to Jim than he did with Tesoro. "Yeah. Sure."

"Are ye alright, Jones?" Tyson asked, noticing his stiff impression. "Ye seem a bit tense."

"Nope. I'm as loose as an uncoiled rope,"

"Uh huh… so does a rope also have knees that shake rapidly?" Tesoro questioned, looking down at Jonesy's knocking knees.

Jonesy grabbed his knees to keep them from shaking… only to have his arms vibrate next. "I-I'm f-f-fine g-guys, r-r-really!"

Tyson shook his head. "Alright, suit yer-self." he sighed.

They walked downstairs, where they saw Jim sitting downstairs already, Natalie next to him while Sarah stood in front, all of them talking about the voyage. "Yeah, I don't know how it happened, but at least we managed to get everyone out," Jim was saying.

"What happened on the voyage?" Tesoro asked.

Jim smirked, knowing how much his daughter loved to hear about his voyages. "Well, not much, only…"

The door swung open, and there stood two robotic cops. "Mr. Hawkins," the first one said.

"Oy, not again," Tyson groaned. "Look, officers, whatever it is, me nor my brother had anything to do wit' it t'is time- ask our pap, we've been here all…"

"This has nothing to do with you, Silver… this time." The second cop interrupted.

"Officers, what's this about?" Natalie asked.

"We're sorry, ma'am, but your husband is to come with us," They grabbed Jim by the arms. "James Pleiades Hawkins, you're under arrest."

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: …oh, there's the plot! I was wondering where it's been XD And it appears Jonesy has a sub-plot at hand…. Question is, will Jim or Jonesy be able to get a word in to help both their situations?

Please review. No flames, or I will stuff you into a cannon and shoot you into a black hole.


	6. Guilty Until Proven Innocent

Took me long enough to update, right? Probably because I made the mistake of trying to write three different stories at once. Didn't think my schedule would take up all my free time, though, of which I blame babysitting.

But lets just focus on Jim's situation, shall we?

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Sophie: **Glad to hear it! :D

**Amrys: **…only when a criminal pulls something; Glad to have another new reviewer!; Also glad to know there's so many things you like about the story so far; I'll have to use that threat sometime XD

**EH6: **Yep; Possibly; Definitely; Indeed; And thank you. …pardon the bluntness, but it all sums up that Jim is in trouble, Gizmo might have been behind it, Jonesy is cute, and everyone else is on the verge of a panic attack if I don't reveal what happens next; Hope school hasn't eaten you yet- summer break is just around the corner, don't worry.

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything but my OC.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jim was sitting in a Naval interrogation room about an hour later, electric cuffs on his wrists (like regular cuffs, only rather than a chain there's an electric beam magnetically holding them together). The warden, a purple boar-like creature wearing a dark-red uniform and matching lieutenant's cap standing in front of him, looking very crossed.

"This has got to be a mistake. I haven't done anything wrong!" Jim argued. "I-"

The boar raised his hand, silencing him. He was a large character, one not to be messed with, having been on the force for over 35 years, becoming a captain in his youth and having the strength to take down a whole armada with only a wrench and a can of chewing tobacco- Amelia being the only officer who could ever outmatch him, and she had told Jim that no matter what, not to do or say anything that could upset him. Many men had suffered a fatal blow after angering him for reasons unknown…

That is, until he spoke.

"Mis-ther Hawkinsth, as an utmosth resthpected spacer and captain as you are, I myself find it ludicrousthly ridiculousth that a man of your superb esth-teem could be charged with such a unfathomable crime," he said… his voice a tad higher pitched, and he had a lisp.

Jim curled his lips in, taken aback that such a hulking, respected figure spoke so… differently than what he assumed, i.e. a large booming voice.

"But," the boar-hybrid continued. "I am afraid to sthay that, due to the evidence that has been presthented, I have no choice but to imprison you, until a different case is brought forth to help clear your name."

Jim arched an eyebrow, disregarding the lisp and focusing on the matter at hand. "What evidence?"

The boar-hybrid set a portfolio in front of him. "Evidence that includes a proclamation from your recent client, who claimsth that you swapped his metals with deathly weaponsth of mass destruction, including generators charged with nuclear fusions found only in Zycarbonide."

He could only stare in disbelief. Zycarbonide was an illegal substance, mined on the planet Basta, outlawed all across the universe due it's radioactivity being too powerful to control, even causing fatal explosions when used to power machinery. Yet over the past several decades, back when Jim had just turned three actually, pirates had been smuggling it from port-to-port, using it for cannons, battleships, or sealing it into bombshells to use on enemies, often with disastrous results due to some not handling it carefully enough.

"Sir, you don't honestly think I'd be dumb enough to even be near Zycarbonide, do you?" he sputtered. "I swear, I had the crew check the cargo, there was nothing but metal, I swear!"

"Ah yesth, your crew… another reasthon why you're in our custh-tody," the boar-hybrid said, pulling out a picture of Gizmo, Hack, Slack, and Taka sitting on a dock. "Are these the men who were hired to assisth you on the voyage?"

"Yes…"

"Were you aware that they…" he pulled out some mug-shots of them next. "Were _wanted criminals?!"_

Jim's eyes widened. "No! I knew nothing about them! They were working on the other ship, the only time I was with them was when the ship caught fire…"

"Our investigation also includesth, that the fire was caused by Zycarbonide, heated within the kitchen galley! Just a sthmall amount, no more than 2 quartzth, to cause a small explosion- any more, and it could have blown the ship to smithereensth!"

"Sir, you must believe me… I knew nothing about any of this! I was only hired to _escort_ the ship!"

"Witnesses sthay, that after the fire, the remaining cargo was transferred to your ship. Authorities believe during that point, the cargo could have been switch-ed."

"But it isn't true!"

The boar-hybrid sighed. "I do believe you, Misth-ter Hawkinsth, but there is one more piece of evidence that speaks againsth you."

"What would that be?"

"That the piratesth had a connection on the outsthide… from an old ally, who happensth to be a friend of yoursth."

Jim felt his blood run cold. "No… not…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"What deh blue blazes is going on?!" Silver cried out, standing behind the blue, laser bars that sealed him within the jail-cell.

"A scheme that left us as scapegoats, that's what." Jim muttered, standing in a cell next to his.

Natalie, Sarah, Amelia, and Delbert stood outside the cell. "I can assure you, James, that I will take this to the supreme court, and see to it your names are cleared!" Amelia said, just as appalled as Jim was, if not more. "I swear, Captain Togips could have done better to keep you out of prison if he actually believed you."

"I can't believe anyone would suspect Jim of such a crime," Delbert added, also outraged. "And to disregard his testimony all on accounts of evidence, which was planted by those hooligans! I'm telling you, the law has become corrupt!"

"We'll make sure you're both out of here," Natalie told her husband. "No matter what it takes!"

"Thank you," Jim sighed. "I just wish I hadn't been so naïve…"

"No one saw it coming, Jim. It wasn't your fault," Sarah said, dabbing away tears with a tissue. "We'll make sure they see you're innocent."

Jim smiled slightly at the sound of their dedication… but he wasn't going to be happy until he was out of prison, and those scandals who set him up were in his place.

"How are the kids taking it?" Silver asked, though the solemn glances from the others gave him the answer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"WAAAAAAAAH-HAH-HAAAAAH!" Jonesy wailed, tears flying out of his eyes, raining onto the floor. Hyde and Zeke had turned into a pair of sponges to wipe up the puddle that was expanding at his feet, while Posie had turned into a tissue to wipe his eyes. Diz and Skies had turned into umbrellas to try and shield the onslaught of tears from Tyson and Tesoro.

"For planet's sake, Jones, calm it down!" Tyson cried out, drying himself with a small towel (which changed back into Morph). "No one ever helped a situation jus' by sitting an' crying their eyes dry!"

"He's right, Jonesy. Our dads will be out of prison, you'll see." Tesoro assured, placing a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. "After all, everyone knows my dad's heroic reputation, and how good friends he is with your dad…"

"B-But that's why they're both in prison!" Jonesy sniffled. "They think Dad has a connection to those pirates and was working on the outside, and that your dad was working with him!"

"But Dad quit being a pirate years ago, remember?" Tyson told him. "He's gone straight,"

"Yeah, but you really think the authorities will believe that?" Valerie scoffed, sitting at a table, looking out the window at the cloudy skies. "The way the law works these days, they throw innocent lives towards the gallows, while the lowlifes run free, all on counts of so-called evidence they've found. They don't even consider digging deeper to find the truth, as long as they've got a man in prison and the government can give some propaganda that 'everything's resolved and the planet will be safe'. …It won't matter if your dad quit pirating. They'll judge him on his previous reputation and fit him for the noose-"

"Stop it, Val!" Tyson snapped.

"Hey, I'm just saying the authorities won't be any help. Not unless someone does something to catch the goons who got your dads pinned in the first place and get a confession out of them,"

"Our mother is gathering a crew for such the case," Eric added as he, Elizabeth, and April all stood in the room. "She, as well as Mrs. Hawkins, are determined to catch those scoundrels and prove both of your fathers are innocent beyond a doubt."

"Yeah. Mom is a professional when it comes to tracking down pirates- she can spot them in any crowd," April said. "She was the first to notice something shady about the crew during the Treasure Planet voyage, right? Knew they were a ludicrous parcel of dribbling galoots, she did."

"Yes, but she didn't really exclude them from the voyage, did she?" Elizabeth countered. "Mom may be able to fight a pirate, but she'll need help finding them, and that is what we need to do." she began to pace. "Question is, how?"

"How? How?" Morph agreed, mimicking her.

"Perhaps we could check at ports, get a list of every shady character that's visited, and find out the coordinates they were sailing," Eric suggested.

"Oh? And how would we do that? Go around with posters asking 'Have you've seen this criminal'?" April scoffed.

"I agree. It's a ridiculous idea, we have to come up with something more elaborate," Elizabeth agreed.

"Oh, and what brilliant ideas do you have?" Eric sneered.

"I'm trying to think! It's hard with all your blabbering!"

"At least I had an idea!"

"A dumb one!" April huffed.

As the three siblings argued, Tyson motioned Tesoro, Jonesy, and Valerie into the kitchen, privately. "We're not going to be any help to our pops wit' them arguing," Tyson said. "Not to mention, they're going about it all wrong."

"How so?" Tesoro asked.

"Well, the only sure way to catch a pirate, is to look like a pirate, act like a pirate, think like a pirate, and talk like a pirate."

"You must know a lot about it," Valerie quipped.

"Aye, I do."

Jonesy looked at his brother, his eyes red from crying so much. "Tyson… what are you suggesting?" he demanded, arching an eyebrow.

Tyson grinned- and when he grinned, they knew, it meant two things: he had a plan, and he was about to cause trouble. "You're not serious." Valerie said, surprised.

"You mean…?" Tesoro gasped.

"Get yer game faces on, mates." Tyson said, his grin remaining and his eyes yellow. "We're going to play 'Pirates'."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Short chapter, and not the best writing, but wanted to move things along a bit. Also, the boar-hybrid with the lips is actually a slight copy of the character, Lt. Spigot, from the old TV series "Tailspin" (anyone else miss that show?).

Please review. No flames or I'll have you take part in a conversation with BEN… _Forever._


	7. Preparing for Trouble

Okay, guys… as you can probably tell from that last chapter, I'm running short on ideas for this story, since I feel as if we leaped into the plot too soon. So if any of you have any suggestions, I'm up for some.

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Amrys: **Yep, gonna be fun, and there shall be trouble abroad ;) And you're welcome!

Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet, otherwise there'd have been a kick-awesome theatrical sequel by now.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Play pirates? What are you talking about?" Jonesy asked his brother, arching an eyebrow.

"Simple, Jones. We's disguise ourselves as pirates, gather up a crew, find information on who's smuggling deh Zycarbonide in-tah ports, catch deh low-lives an' clear our pops names," Tyson explained. "Any questions?"

"I have a question." Valerie said calmly, then grabbed Tyson by the shirt-collar. "HAVE YOU'VE BEEN BREATHING SPACE-AIR?! Bloody Helios, Tyson, that's got to be the most downright, unethical, suicidal, let alone STUPID idea you've ever come up with!"

"Oh, an' what kind o' plan did ye whip up, kitten? Waiting fer deh Galactic Navy tah take their time tracking down deh scum dat threw me dad in prison? We can find out more undercover t'an they could sweeping deh galaxy!"

"Tyson's right. I'm not going to rely on the same people who accused my father of smuggling illegal substances to ports to clear his name." Tesoro spoke up. "I say we go with Tyson's plan."

"We'll get ourselves killed! Let alone our parents would hit orbit if they found out." Valerie sneered.

"We're not kids anymore, Valerie. This isn't the same situation as me sneaking off to join you and your siblings on a voyage you weren't supposed to take- this is a matter of proving my father's innocence, saving his life, and possibly the universe from whatever those villains are going to use that Zycarbonide for. We can't just sit back and wait for someone else to do it- we have to do something too."

"Tess, I want to help your father as much as you do… but this plan just sounds insane. We could get into trouble- not just with pirates, but the law. If they're daft enough to think your father is part of some smuggling scam, they'd no doubt believe we were in on it too if they caught us running around with a bunch of buccaneers."

"Hey, they already think Tyson and I are nothing but trouble-makers," Jonesy spoke up. "This may be a chance for us to prove them wrong… I want to set things right, and make my dad proud for once… and I don't want to lose him again."

Valerie sighed, rubbing her neck. "Kinda ironic, Val… ye were always one tah leap into deh face of danger." Tyson said to her. "I figured ye'd be up fer deh task… sailing deh galaxy… no rules tah hold ye back… getting dat feeling of excitement and peril ye first felt on yer first voyage." he let out a mock sigh. "But, I suppose ye have matured over t'is summer, no time for bizarre plans or thrills anymore. I guess it's a sign dat you're turning in-tah yer mother."

Valerie's ears pointed up, and she glared at Tyson. "Who says I'm not up for the task, Silver?!" she snapped. "I just said it was a crazy plan and we should consider other options… but if you three are heart-set on throwing your lives on the line on another nutcase adventure, then I guess it means I'll have to go just to make sure you don't get yourselves killed."

"Dat's deh spirit, kitten! I knew ye couldn't resist such an offer!"

"Call me 'kitten' one more time, and I'll chuck you into a school of space-sharks."

"So, now what do we do?" Tesoro asked. "We can't really just leave without telling anyone,"

"Leave the alibis to me…" Jonesy said, smirking.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You're going where?" Amelia asked, arching an eyebrow. Jonesy stood in her office, wearing a casual dress-shirt, black pants, shined shoes, and even combed his messy hair, for the sake of looking decent in her company.

"To mine and Tyson's home planet, Solaris, ma'am." Jonesy answered. "Over the past couple of years, we've visited the planet and Dad had introduced us to just a couple relatives, namely my grandmother, a couple cousins, and one uncle- he had a small family. I've figured, due to the circumstances, Tyson and I could use a ship and go visit them, just to inform them."

"I see… And I suppose just calling them would be too much?"

"Oh, they can't afford long-distance calls, plus it would be more proper to give them the news face-to-face."

"I suppose you've also excluded the possibility of buying tickets for a boat going to Solaris as well?"

"Well, yes ma'am. I've already checked several cruise-schedules, and there's none heading to Solaris until September, and I'd like to visit my relatives before then. I know it's a lot to ask for, Captain, but my brother and I are willing to pay you back in any way we can, and we'll bring the ship right back in top-shape."

Amelia continued to look at him with her no-nonsense gaze, her ears back. "How am I certain that you're both not out to get yourselves into trouble?"

Jonesy sighed. "Captain Doppler, I assure you it has nothing to do with causing trouble. Considering my father is in prison, everyone's in an emotional state, and Tyson and I have caused enough, the last thing I'd ever think of doing was taking a voyage that could make things worse. All I want to do is see my family, and that's the honest truth."

Amelia looked at him, then sighed. "On Dock 45, there is a small boat you may rent. It's only been used for tourism, but since the season is almost over, you may use it." she gave him a stern glance. "But listen to me, Mr. Silver, I expect that ship back within a month's time- that should be long enough for you to travel to Solaris, see your family for two days, then return. If it's so much as a day late, I will send someone out to search for it… and I would recommend you prevent me from making that choice."

Jonesy stiffly nodded. "Y-Yes ma'am. Thank you so much," Giving a salute, he walked out.

Amelia sighed, shaking her head. If it had been Silver himself asking for such an offer, she wouldn't have given him so much as a dinghy… but Jonesy was different, she could tell from the first time he defended his father from being arrested (the second time the cyborg and felinid had crossed paths), that he was a good lad with a good conscience and heart… yet, after the last few years, he appeared to grow more like his father, and it didn't help that he was always with his brother, who was exactly like their old man. If Jonesy were still the same way he was when she first met him, she wouldn't feel so uneasy about letting him and his brother take a boat out into the galaxy under the circumstances.

She pushed a button on her holo-phone, and an image of a eight-armed, octopus-like woman appeared, connecting phone lines. "Operator, get me the police. I'd like to inform them to send an officer to track one of my boats during a voyage,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jonesy walked up to Tyson, meeting him outside the building. "Well?" Tyson asked, his eyes yellow.

"Dock 45, there should be a small boat there we can rent." Jonesy answered. "Where's Tess and Valerie?"

"Tess should be here, she told her mum she and Valerie were going tah deh Academy an' sign up fer some new classes, as well as enter a pre-semester voyage course tah increase their grades."

"You really think Mrs. Hawkins would believe that?"

"I dunno… I suppose she would, since Tessy is always saying how much she wants tah be a spacer, and how Valerie is so desperate tah get outta dish-washing."

"What about Elizabeth, Eric, and April?"

"They're too busy looking through case files, trying tah get a lead on our culprits. As much as they bicker an' bark, they won't get much done."

Jonesy nodded. "So, did you drum up a crew for us?"

"Aye, they'll be meeting us on Solaris, like we planned."

They heard the sounds of jets, and looked up to see Tesoro and Valerie flying in on a solar-surfer, landing in front of them with duffel bags. "Did you get us a ship?" Tesoro asked.

"Yeah, this way." Jonesy replied. "I managed to get us a good deal."

When they reached the dock, however… it wasn't what they thought. "THAT'S what you call a good deal?" Valerie questioned.

In front of them, tied to the dock, was a small boat that was all-white, having one deck, one sleeping quarter, and looking quite shabby. On the side was the words, _LOL GUPPY._

"…Something tells me your mother doesn't think we're serious spacers," Jonesy commented.

"Well, it's a vessel, and it may be enough for us to get to Solaris." Tesoro sighed, climbing on board.

"This thing probably wouldn't last on a three-hour tour," Valerie scoffed, but joined Tess.

"Jonesy, untie us, and lets cast-off," Tyson ordered, climbing on next.

Jonesy untied the rope, jumping on deck before the boat began to float off, and the foursome took the tiny ship into the galaxy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Meanwhile…_

Hack, Slack, Taka, and Gizmo sat in a room at a table, playing cards, cigar smoke lingering in the air. Taka was reading the paper, smirking. "Look here- they actually accused Hawkins of the crime!" he quipped. "They think he was in on the whole thing!"

"That's hard to believe," Hack began.

"Considering he's a famous hero," Slack finished.

"It's all about the timing, boys." Gizmo said, breathing in a bit from his cigar, then blowing a perfect 'o' shape. "Hawkins didn't know he set himself up until it was too late,"

"Yeah, and you'll love this- they believe he's completely guilty, since he has ties to Long John Silver," Taka added.

"THE Long John Silver?" The twins gasped.

"Ah, you're pulling our legs, Taka. Everyone knows Johnny went down while searching for Flint's Trove," Gizmo scoffed. "All his last crew found of him was an arm, a leg, and an eye- my ol' man told me himself, he used to sail with him."

"Oh? See for yourself, then." Taka handed him the paper, where there was a picture of the cyborg next to the headline.

Gizmo arched an eyebrow. "Well… this just makes it more interesting, don't it?"

The door swung open, and in stepped an android. "(cough cough) I do wish you would stop smoking indoors, Gizmo- the polluted air clogs my filters." she wheezed with a Spanish accent. She was silver-plated, with a round head, bright blue eyes, and a dress-like body made of copper.

"What do you want?" Taka sneered.

"The boss wants to meet with you- he said something about needing more recruits."

"That dictator is never satisfied," Slack scoffed.

"He has enough for a whole crew, vhy does he need more?" Hack questioned.

"Well, c'mon, boys. Lets go see where he's sending us this time," Gizmo sighed, throwing his cards on the table, and they left the room…

…Slack, however, came back and gathered the poker-chips, though Hack came in and smacked him upside the head, dragging him out of the room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Next chapter, we get in some recruits… which is where you, the reader, comes in! I'd like to know which characters YOU want to see join Tyson, Jonesy, and Tesoro's crew:

-Lucinda (the spider-scorpion hybrid from the first story)

-Gregory (the gray four-armed alien and Lucinda's love-interest)

-Princess Sapphire (the alien from the second story, who can communicate telepathically and shoot lasers)

-Ninnifer/Foxxy (the she-wolf from the second story who enjoys pulling pranks)

-Wulfgang (Foxxy's cousin, who had fused temporarily with Jonesy)

-and Bone-Jacker *BJ* (the human-werewolf hybrid who was an old friend of Silver's)

Let me know which ones you want to see the most and join the voyage. I won't be using them all, just to save character space, so the choice is yours.

Also, I'd like to point out that the 'boat' description is similar to the SS Minnow from 'Gilligan's Isle' (in case you missed the reference)

Other than that, review. Flame and I'll hit you with a brick.


	8. The Voyage to Solaris

You know what our story needs now? A SOUNDTRACK!

Rather than just using one song to continue throughout the story, there's going to be a different song every few chapters (depending on the situation). So here it is!

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Amrys: **Thanks for your vote. And yep, trouble is to be expected ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet nor the songs to be used. On with the montage!

_Lyrics will be in __**bold italics**__._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The trip was off to a good start so far. It had been two hours since Tyson, Tesoro, Valerie and Jonesy set sail in their tiny ship, yet despite its shabby condition it sailed like a dream. Tyson took over the helm, with Tesoro using her compass to help navigate, Valerie stood watch on the top deck on the roof of the cabin, and Jonesy was put in charge of making sure nothing fell apart.

_**Adrenaline is flowing**_

_**Your nervous fingers lightly drumming**_

_**Chords click into silver jacks**_

_**You flick the switch the tubes are humming**_

Tesoro stood off to the side, pointing at constellations and claiming which route to take to Solaris. Jonesy, hammering down a loose board, couldn't help but gaze at her, watching how the glow of the nebula reflected off her face as her hair blew in the wind, her eyes shining like the stars. He loved that look in her eye- the look of wonder and excitement each time they sailed somewhere. Truly she was born to be a spacer…

_**The lights go down**_

_**The sweat is beading**_

_**Muscles tense, your heart is speeding**_

_**It's so loud, it feels like Heaven**_

_**Crank these amps up to eleven**_

Valerie stepped on the board just then, and the other end shot up and hit Jonesy in the jaw, making him see stars for a moment.

_**All our lives**_

_**We've kept the meaning hidden deep inside**_

Later that night, Tyson allowed Tesoro to take over the helm while he went to get some rest. He looked up, seeing Valerie standing on top of the lookout deck atop the cabin, feeling the wind and gazing up at the stars, smiling. He grinned, knowing she and Tesoro shared something in common- they loved the feeling of sailing through space.

_**All our lives**_

_**We're somehow made for this, to amplify**_

The next two days, things picked up. They had to sail through the Megallanic Cloud, an atmosphere of purple vapor and blue electricity that shocked at the most random things, and they had to steer through it while trying to avoid getting struck. (Jonesy got struck once- Valerie chuckled when his hair frizzed, until she got struck next).

_**We dream**_

_**We cry**_

_**To amplify**_

They then began to run low on provisions, having brought only a few fruits and vegetables for the trip as they didn't have enough time to stock up, so they decided to try fishing for aerial trout- space-fish with multi-colored scales that practically glowed, with silver wasp-like wings. Jonesy helped Tesoro reel in hers, as it was putting up a good fight, and he had to put his arms around her to help her pull. Tyson looked out of the corner of his eye, smiling at the sight.

_**We live**_

_**We die**_

_**To amplify**_

The fourth day they sailed past a large yacht. Valerie was by the cabin, mopping, while Tesoro was sanding down the rails. She looked up and waved at a couple passengers on the deck, who only turned up their noses, sneering.

_**Feedback speaks of caliber**_

_**The wires rapping 'round**_

Valerie gave a smirk then ran onto the top deck, yanking down the blow-horn cord which let out a loud 'BLEEEEEEEP!' and startled the stuck-up passengers on the yacht enough to spill their drinks on each other. A couple teenagers on the yacht laughed and gave Valerie a thumbs-up, to which she smirked… and then they had to build up the thrust to gain speed when the other passengers started yelling and cursing at them.

_**We fall beneath these walls**_

_**Of unimpended sound**_

Much to their joy, later on, they came across a school of space-whales- Tesoro immediately tried to climb on the back of one, though was held back. The whales all let out a round of bellows as they flew by, as one flew low above their ship. Jonesy was standing on the top deck and climbed to the roof, reaching up to stroke its stomach. He grinned looking upward as it sailed over him… leaning too far back and falling on Tyson, who scowled and shoved a scrub-brush and bucket into his hands.

_**And here at last the final notes**_

_**This song has sung its coarse**_

Valerie and Tesoro chuckled, then shoved a mop into Tyson's hands while they went to the helm and upper deck. Jonesy pointed and laughed, and Tyson dunked the mop in the bucket then swatted him with it.

_**Everything that we have saved**_

_**We'll scream until we're hoarse**_

Jonesy picked up the bucket and splashed the water on him… and that's when the pursuit began.

_**All our lives**_

_**We've kept the meaning hidden deep inside**_

_**All our lives**_

_**We're somehow made for this, to amplify**_

By afternoon, once Tyson's anger died down and Jonesy was no longer in danger, they sailed above a canyon above one of the smaller planets, overlooking the scenery, seeing mantabirds take flight off the cliffs, so close to the edge of the boat that it startled Tyson, who was sitting on the railing, falling flat on his stomach. Valerie laughed… until something, er, _plopped_ on her head from above. Tyson then busted out laughing.

_**We were born**_

_**To amplify**_

Jonesy stood watch that night, as they sailed past the Coral Galaxy, looking up at the constellation Taurus- the bull- and sighed. Tesoro walked up and linked her arm with his, enjoying the calm scenery with him.

_**We were born, to amplify**_

He grinned, reaching into his pocket, feeling the necklace was still there. Surely this was the perfect moment to propose. He breathed in deep, considering his words carefully, wanting to make the moment memorable without looking like a dunce.

_**Scales drop from once blind eyes**_

_**Return and glorify**_

The moment, however, didn't come as Tyson came running by, pursued by Valerie who was holding the mop and appeared to be wet… and Jonesy and Tesoro both knew it was better not to question anything, only to stop them from doing any more damage.

_**We dream**_

_**We cry**_

_**To amplify**_

Tyson then grabbed another bucket of water, threatening Valerie with it. Tesoro smirked and ran around the other side, sneaking up on Tyson and letting out a shout, startling him to throw the bucket into the air, spilling water on all of them while the bucket landed on his head. They all laughed, and Tyson grabbed the mop from Valerie, chasing after them; Tesoro slipped and fell, everyone tripping over her.

_**We live**_

_**We die**_

_**To amplify**_

Everyone stood up, chuckling and getting back to the deck. "Look!" Jonesy exclaimed, pointing ahead at a large, grayish-green planet.

"Ha ha! Solaris straight ahead!" Tyson exclaimed. "Time tah gather up a crew,"

_**Amplify**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: "Amplify" by Roper… After thinking about the trip, the song just popped into my head. A good tune to listen to while on a road trip… er, space-trip, whatever you call it.

Next chapter, they find a crew… with the most 'interesting' of characters ;)


	9. Reunion

Sorry for the complete lack of updates, guys, but life… it got bad. Real bad. I pretty much lost a lot of inspiration for my stories, but slowly I'm getting back into the swing of things… very, VERY slowly. One reason why I haven't given up now is because I'm not one to just leave a story hanging and don't want to let my readers down- especially since we're only a few chapters in.

So, without further delay, here's our next chapter.

**Reviewer Thanks for your patience**

**Amrys: **The song finished right when you did, huh? Didn't plan on that. Cool.

Disclaimer: If I owned Treasure Planet… life would be so much easier…

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Back on Montressor…_

Jim paced the floor of his cell, deep in thought and filled with regret. "Why didn't I notice sooner? I should have checked the cargo, or had some of my own men stay on board the ship." he griped to himself. "No, I should have run a check on that crew and turned them in before the whole voyage began."

"It ain't yer fault, Jimbo. These t'ings can happen tah anyone," Silver told him from the cell next to his, trying to calm his friend down.

"They happen to me more than anyone else! Back when I hired a cabin boy who tried to kill me, and once hired Kenta Jade after falling for her 'innocent disability' act, and now I've let myself get framed while the real criminals are still out there!" he sighed, sitting down and shaking his head. "Why is it that every time I try to do something right, I only screw up?"

"Stop beatin' yourself up already. Ye forgot dat, when times looked their darkest, ye always managed tah get everyone out of trouble. How about when he crashed on Xenta, findin' and rescuing me, yer pap, and so many stranded spacers- not tah mention raising a daughter who figured out deh planet's mystery an' reunited t'is cyborg with his sons. An' managed tah help a young lady, your wife, find peace with a grudge she had after her father passed on. An' lets not forget how, when everyone else thought we wouldn't make it out, ye found a way to get us off a self-destructing planet. Things will turn out right, Jim- we'll find a way."

Jim sighed. "Yeah… if we were on a voyage fraught with danger, but we're in prison. We can't do much…" he leaned forward a bit, cracking his back and letting out a groan.

Silver chuckled a bit. "No offense, 'lad', but I don't t'ink ye could do much anyway—seems like yer age is catching up tah ye,"

Jim sneered. "Don't be ridiculous, my back just hurts from sleeping on these stone-hard mattresses. Besides, you're not exactly a spring-chicken yourself."

"Aye… but bein' a hybrid, I age at a slower pace. I'd be no older than you are in Ursid years."

Jim scoffed. "Oh, so you're saying when we first met, you were a teenager who just_ looked_ old enough to be my dad?"

Silver scratched the side of his face. "Eh, I'd say more in me early 20's,"

Jim rolled his eyes, smiling, but it soon faded. Bringing up the 'dad' subject lowered his spirits a bit. "I wonder what he'd do if he were here…" he looked at Silver. "What all did you and my dad talk about after you crashed on Xenta?"

Silver paused, not exactly prepared for this kind of change of subject, but shrugged. "Mainly what drove us tah deh planet, exchanging stories of how we had left families behind- him saying he had to leave a son behind, me saying I had sons taken away and had no choice- and how to survive. I have to say, Jim, when I first met him, I didn't quite see deh resemblance until he told me about ye, an' I swear I wanted tah clock him wit' me cyborg fist fer leavin' ya behind all t'ose years wit'out any guidance… but when it showed how he didn't plan on being gone so long, an' how he yearned to be home again, and how he was worried about ya, well I softened up a bit- even lightened his spirits a little, by telling him about a certain cabin-boy who discovered a planet full of treasure and braved against all threats tah get everyone home safely."

Jim arched an eyebrow, slightly smirking. "I suppose you also added the part about how a certain cyborg gave him the confidence to do so?"

Silver shrugged. "Nah… I t'ought I'd save deh bragging fer later. Yer pap was a good man, Jim. Ye an' him were more alike t'an ye could tell. In fact…" he studied Jim. "Ye'd be starting tah look more like him, every day."

"Hawkins, you have a visitor." one of the robotic guards said, and Natalie walked in, looking somewhat distressed.

And Jim could tell. "Natalie, is everything alright?" he asked.

Natalie took in a deep breath. "Jim… Tesoro and Valerie went to the academy for a pre-semester voyage, and Jonesy said he and Tyson were going to Solaris to visit some old relatives."

"Relatives?" Silver questioned.

"Pre-semester voyage?" Jim added, arching an eyebrow.

"I figured something was up, so I called the academy- they do no such things." she looked at Silver. "Do you have relatives on Solaris?"

"Aye, jus' me mother, some cousins, an' an uncle." Silver answered. "Never stayed in close-contact wit' 'em, though."

"Natalie…?" Jim asked, suspiciously.

"I know. They've taken a voyage together. I've already contacted Amelia, and she said she sent an officer to keep track of them, and to send them home if they go any farther than Solaris, or don't return in a month. I plan on going after them myself- I wanted to see if the warden could give you parole so you could come along, but I'm worried that would only make them further suspicious, as if it were an excuse for you to do more damage- not that you've done any. I wanted to tell you, though."

Jim shook his head. "I'm not really that surprised. …I just hope she's staying out of trouble- oh who am I kidding? Go find our daughter."

Natalie gave him a kiss then took off.

Silver sighed, his cyborg eye orange as he stared at the ground. "Those boys of mine just can't stay out of trouble, can they?" he muttered to himself.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Welcome to Solaris," Tyson said as they walked through the port. It was somewhat a shabby place, the sky gray, the air damp, and there seemed to be a line of booths that sold various fruits, vegetables, aerial-trout, and bread… all which didn't seem to be too fresh. "Filled with wide open fields, farmlands, ranges of mountains, as well as every kind of rotting product any shady character will market. Population: 508."

"In this town?" Jonesy asked.

"No, in the whole planet. Not many people choose tah live here long, 'cept if they know street-smarts, an' have good judge of character- and a loaded pistol."

"You guys grew up here?" Tesoro asked, looking around.

"Only fer a bit of our childhood, but after deh perils we faced after getting hauled off t'is place, ye wouldn't believe we actually missed it."

"Yeah… oh hey, it's still there!" Jonesy said, pointing at a large hole in the side of an abandoned building. "Hey, Tyson, remember this?"

"Oh, yeah, deh time deh Wohlt brothers, Mick 'n' Ozzy, got in a fight wit' Peter an' sent him through deh wall. …Huh, always seemed bigger when I was a kid."

"Everything did."

"Uh, I hate to interrupt your site-seeing, boys, but we have_ important_ _matters_ at hand?" Valerie reminded them. "It took us nearly two weeks to get here, and if my mom doesn't see that ship back in Montressor's port on the deadline, we won't be getting any farther than here."

"Relax, Valerie, I've got it covered. We jus' need tah make a quick stop an' see our relatives."

"You have relatives here?"

"Yeah, you didn't think I made that up, did you?" Jonesy scoffed.

Tesoro and Valerie exchanged glances. "Well… meeting their family should be interesting."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"More interesting than what we bargained for." Valerie said as they stood at the side of the road, looking up at a dirt-path that lead up to a lopsided shack, next to an old barn where a haggard old slug-mule stood, old engines, gears, shrapnel of metals, and rusted jets littered the yard, a long clothesline covered in stained laundry, all surrounded by a wooden fence.

"Well, lets head up-" Tyson said, walking through the fence.

"Tyson, wait! You forgot about-" Jonesy cried.

There was the sound of barking just then, and a purple, scaled, giant lizard with a snout like that of a bloodhound's, having two thick antennas in place of ears, and clawed paws, came running at them, tackling Tyson and snarling in his face.

"…Jupiter."

"GAH! Blast it, ye demon-hound, get off!" Tyson snapped, trying to push the dog off.

"What is that thing?" Valerie asked.

"My grandma's pet lunartic-hound, Jupiter," Jonesy said, as he ran towards a tree, climbing up. "He's not very friendly, and I'd suggest that you RUN!"

The hound looked at Valerie and Tesoro, then ran at the felinid. "Yipe!" she quickly ran off as Jupiter raced after her, chasing her up the tree. She gave Jonesy a glare. "One crack out of you, and you're a dead man."

"Who's cracking?"

Jupiter then ran towards Tesoro. "Don't worry, Tessy, I'll keep him back!" Tyson exclaimed, holding up a heavy stick.

Jupiter only glared, then shot lasers out of her eyes, burning the stick!

Tyson stared at his empty hand. "Oh, buggah."

Jupiter snarled, slowly approaching. Tesoro stepped off to the side, kneeling down. "It's okay, boy… settle down," she said, reaching her hand out. "Here, sniff."

Jupiter leaned forward, still growling, sniffing her hand.

"It's alright. Good dog," she then reached into her pocket, pulling out a purp. "Here, want a treat?"

"What the…? Have you've been getting into the supplies again?" Tyson sneered, and Jupiter growled.

"Shh. It's okay. Here." She tossed the purp to the hound, who caught it and ate it quick. Jupiter sniffed Tesoro once more… then sat down, panting, his tail wagging, and allowed Tesoro to pat his head. "Good boy."

Tyson looked at the hound, surprised. "Sheesh, every time we threw treats, he'd just lunge at us,"

"That's because we were throwing them at him while we ran—and we were aiming between the eyes." Jonesy reminded him.

"Hey, Tesoro, mind keeping the dog busy so we can get up to the house?" Valerie called.

"I think it'll be alright now, come on down." Tesoro said, rubbing Jupiter's belly now.

They climbed down, slowly walking over. Jupiter gave a short snarl (making Valerie dive behind Jonesy) but focused more on the attention Tesoro was giving him. "Yeah, I t'ink we're safe," Tyson said.

*BANG!*

Everyone jumped, and Jupiter got on all fours, running towards the house barking. "What was that?!" Tesoro gasped.

"Sounded like Grammy's shotgun," Jonesy said.

They watched as another Ursid- with receding brown hair, a mustache, wearing a shirt with suspenders and dark-green pants- stumbled out. "Ah geez, mum, it wasn't me, I swears!" he shouted.

"Oh? Then who else could've drunken all deh gin, eh?! It's stained all over yer bed!" came a shout, and an elerly female Ursid came out, wearing a nice dress, a bonnet, an apron, a pair of glasses attached to a chain (hanging from her neck)… and holding an 8-barreled shotgun.

"I was framed! Jack an' Jove probably drank it all!"

"Ya lyin' son of a bilge rat! We never touch deh stuff!" came a shout, and they looked up to see two younger Ursids, in their 20's, looking down from a window. The one who spoke had messy blonde hair and his tone was lighter, and was somewhat skinny.

"Yeah- ye know Jove can't handle deh taste of gin, an' I despite deh stench!" The other one, who had black hair, was a bit taller, his tone darker than the other's, and was equally skinny though his nose seemed bigger. "Plus, we're wise enough tah know Gram would shoot us 'tween deh eyes!"

"Ya little rats, I've seen ye chuggin' it wit' me own eyes!" the [second] older Ursid shouted. "An' ye stash deh evidence in me room!"

"Enough! I know it's always you, Jan! Now get out of here, an' don't come back 'till ye pay me back!" The old woman shouted, aiming her shotgun at him. "Go on, git!"

Jan turned and took off, grumbling, not giving any attention to their visitors.

"Uh… what was that about?" Tesoro asked.

"Joey snatched some of Gram's rum, happens every couple weeks." Tyson replied as they started to walk up.

"Well, look who it is!" Jove exclaimed as he and Jack spotted them.

"Oy, Grammy! Look who's come back fer a visit!" Jack called.

The old woman grabbed her glasses, putting them on, and gasped. "Well, if it isn't me two favorite grandsons!" she shouted with glee, running up and hugging the two young men. "It's been over a year- oh, Tyson, ye'd be looking more like yer pap every day, and Jonesy ye just keep growing!" she looked over at Tesoro and Valerie. "And who might yer pretty friends be?"

"Gram, these are our friends- Tesoro Hawkins, and Valerie Doppler." Jonesy introduced. "Tess, Val, this is our grandmother, Teresa Silver."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Silver," Tesoro said, shaking her hand.

"Oh, ye girls can call me 'Gram' like all deh others." Gram said, patting her hand. "Well, don't just stand out here in deh gloom! Come in, come in!"

They walked inside. The interior of the shack was quite humble- the kitchen connected to the living room, where there was only a couch and a wood-burner (which, it appeared, doubled as a stove as there was a pot of soup simmering on top), and some rickety stairs that led up to a bedroom… where there was a gaping hole in the ceiling, which Jack and Jove poked their heads through. "So what brings ye all here?" Jack asked.

"Did ye bring us anything good?" Jove added… and Gram hit him on the head with a griddle.

"Don't be rude!" she snapped.

"Sorry, Gram…"

They sat down in the living room, as Gram pulled the pot of soup off the stove and set it on the table. "So, you're deh daughter of Jim Hawkins, eh? Johnny told us so much about how he met yer dad, an' Jonesy goes on and on about ye…"

Jonesy blushed. "Eh heh, well I wouldn't say that…" he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Say, where is yer old man, anyway? He normally comes along with ye," Jack inquired.

Tyson rubbed the back of his neck. "Well… dat's basically why we're here." he said, solemnly. "Ya see, Dad's been…"

"He's in prison," Gram guessed.

They stared at her, stunned. "How did you know?" Jonesy gasped.

"He's a pirate, so when someone comes tah me saying they've got serious news, he's either in jail, on the lam, or dead… dat last one has never been used, 'cept a few years ago when he came here telling us how he faked his death, but it wasn't dat surprising."

"Well… he's not a pirate anymore. He and my father have been framed," Tesoro told her. "Someone used my father as a pawn, fooling him into smuggling Zycarbonide."

"Ooh, dat ain't good," Jove said, cringing.

"We're looking to put together a crew to go on a voyage in search of the scoundrels." Valerie added. "If we don't clear their names…"

Thunder rumbled outside, and lightening flashed a bit.

"You're in luck. A friend of ours is looking fer some recruits too, came by earlier t'is morning. Maybe he could help ye out." Jack said.

"Aye, he'd be a great judge of character- maybe he'd be willing to sign ye up on his crew. They'd be looking fer jobs, he says." Jove added.

"Where does he live?" Tesoro asked.

"Oh, no place really. He only comes tah stay every few weeks, writing letters tah us tah keep us posted. 'Said he'd come by this evening fer supper," Gram said.

As if on cue, there came a knock on the door.

"Oh, dat might be him- at least it had better be him and not dat mooching brother o' mine…" she opened the door, smiling.

Everyone looked over, seeing lightening flash behind the figure.

"Gizmo, come on in."

Gizmo smiled, nodding to Gram. Jupiter walked over, panting, and allowed him to scratch behind his antenna. Tyson and Jonesy exchanged glances. "I see you've got company," he said, grinning at the other visitors.

"Aye, these be our second-cousins, Tyson an' Jonesy," Jack said. "Along wit' their friends, Tesoro an' Valerie."

"Supper's ready, I'll set the table," Gram said.

"I'll help ya," Gizmo said.

Jonesy leaned over to Jove. "Hey. Who is that character?" he asked.

"That be Gizmo. Gram took him in ten years ago—he was a slave on the black market, until Gram saved his skin." Jove whispered. "Ever since then, he's been like a fourth son to her- right after me and Jack."

Tyson slyly looked over at Gizmo, his eyes orange.

"Gizmo, ye said ye were looking fer some new recruits fer yer ship. Turns out, Tyson and Jonesy are doin' deh same t'ing, got a big job on their hands an' they could use some help." Gram told Gizmo.

"Well, small universe. Maybe we could hang around tonight, see if you guys qualify." Gizmo said, smirking.

"Heh. I was thinkin' deh same about ya." Tyson replied.

"We can go out tah deh Purp Barrel after supper, then." Jack suggested.

"Jack!" Gram snapped, disapprovingly.

"Er, just tah hang around, Gram. We won't drink too much,"

"Ye'd better not. Bad enough I had tah throw out one family member today already. Ye two had better watch out fer yer cousins an' their friends, or so help me, I'll use me 8-barrel tah blast ye tah kingdom come!" she then smiled sweetly. "Now, who's ready fer some bonzabeast stew?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After dinner, Jonesy and Tesoro stood on the back porch, relaxing a bit before going out. Jupiter rested at Tesoro's feet, having quickly become accustomed to her company. The skies were growing dark, and Jonesy wondered if it were a good idea to go out. He didn't really like storms that much, and figured he and Tesoro could stay behind with Gram.

"Your grandmother really knows how to treat others like family," Tesoro said.

"Ha ha, unless they ARE family. She's had a lot of relatives miff her off- my great-uncle Jan being one." Jonesy answered.

"What all did they do?"

"Oh, get into her cellar to steal some rum; ask to borrow money; or abandon their kids on her doorstep."

"Abandon their kids…?"

"Yeah. That's how Jack moved in, Dad said. When he was 16, his aunt just left Jack on the doorstep and took off, saying she couldn't deal with a child and left him there; then came Jove, he was forced on them when his mother was arrested for 'un-lady-like acts', and the father was nowhere to be found. And Jan was always a loafer, mooching off Gram- the only reason she keeps him around is because she pities him. Dad is the only one who never disappointed her, she said- even though he's a pirate, she still knew he had good morals, and said that anything valuable he got, he would give part of the profit to her, just to make sure there would be plenty to eat."

"That's nice… and she wasn't upset that he was a pirate?"

"As long as he wasn't killing anyone or ending up on death row, she said it was alright, though still wished he would lead a more honest life. She was really proud when she heard about how he changed his ways after meeting your dad and wanted to settle down. Despite any past deeds he did, she still loved him, and was happy he was looking after the family. I guess it's because he was the only one who did. My grandfather walked out on them when Dad was a teen, so he took the responsibility to help out Gram, and take care of Jack and Jove- being the older male role-model the house needed. Gram said he decided to become a spacer to earn more money… and somewhere along the way, became a pirate, but never lost sight of what was important… lost an arm, leg, and eye, but didn't forget his family."

"I guess that's how he learned to be a good mentor for my dad, too." Tesoro looked out at the cloudy sky. "I… I hope they're okay. I hope we can clear their names."

"Me too… especially now."

"Now?"

"Yeah. You know that guy who walked in, Gizmo? Doesn't he look familiar?"

Tesoro pondered. "His name sounds familiar…" her eyes widened just then, as her mind clicked- she saw the name on a wanted poster the authorities showed to the family after interrogating her father, asking for information on whether they had ever seen such characters before. "Wait… wasn't that the name of…?"

Jonesy nodded. "Tess… We've found one of the men who framed your father. And he's living under my grandmother's roof."

Tesoro stood up quick. "We've got to tell the others then!"

"Not yet!" Jonesy grabbed her. "Listen, if we're going to clear your father's name, we'll have to bust all the criminals at once. If we just do it one by one, it'll drive the others away, and pirates don't squeal easily- they take the 'Dead Man's Oath'."

"Dead Man's Oath?"

"Yeah- to die rather than to speak, so no one finds out where the rest are hiding. …And, Tyson plans on playing 'pirate', so why not lure Gizmo into a sense of security, maybe become part of his crew to find the answers we need. That's what we planned on, right?"

Tesoro nodded. "Alright… I just hope it works."

Thunder rumbled once more, and Jonesy cringed. "Lets go inside."

They walked in, seeing Jove sitting on the couch. "Ah, about time ye came back in. Ye ready to head out?" he asked.

"Yeah, lets go." Tesoro said, while Jonesy only lightly nodded.

"The others already started down the path." he turned towards the kitchen. "We'll be back later, Gram!"

"Alright, don't be too long- it's yer turn tah do deh dishes," Gram replied.

They headed out the door, catching up to Tyson, Valerie, Jack, and Gizmo. Overhead, the thunder rumbled deeper, and Jonesy suppressed a gulp. _Bad things are coming our way… Lord, help us get through this. _he thought, staying close to his brother and lover.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Okay, okay, so they haven't rounded up a crew yet. I just thought it would be fun to show a side of Silver's family. Next chapter, hopefully we'll have a crew rounded up and get back to the voyage.

In the meantime, review. But don't flame, otherwise Gram will introduce you to the barrel of her shotgun.


End file.
